


We Will Meet Again

by Kodaik97



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: ??? - Freeform, BAMF!Rose, BAMF!TARDIS, But who doesn't?, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fix-It, How Do I Tag, Rose Tyler is not some blonde bimbo, Time Travel, cause she's awesome, it's not the kind seen on the show- I reply in a deadpan manner, obviously- I hear u point out, smitten!Doctor, the Doctor adore Rose, the TARDIS fixes things, whatever, yes the Doctor's love for Rose has to be tagged twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kodaik97/pseuds/Kodaik97
Summary: I just really, really wanted to do one even though I know that it has been done a-plenty. honestly, there might be parts where it's pretty similar to other works but I tried making it as different as possible.but anyway. this is my version of Rose re-living her meeting with the doctor





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the idea of the TARDIS bringing Rose back came from Unwritten Time (from fanfiction. can't recall the author) and the thief and the Wolf
> 
> For now, this is a one-shot of sorts

_ She couldn't go on like this. She had to do something before it all went bad like She knew it would. Her Thief couldn't take any more; he was about to snap and She didn't like what he would do afterwards. He wouldn't be able to take much of all the guilt, self-hatred and blame he carried around with him. _

_ They'd become such lonely beings, even if they did have each other. They had companions but that sometimes only caused more pain than anything. And they had River, but she wasn't what the Doctor really needed and though the connection She had to River was nice, it didn't complete Her. Besides, River wasn't and wouldn't always be available and that wasn't ideal. _

_ They needed their Wolf. _

_ She had a plan that She'd been saving energy for, all She had to do was wait for the right moment. She wasn't sure what going through Her plan would change, though She did know that it wouldn't change absolutely everything. Hopefully, it was a better future than what was in store right now.  _

_ Besides, She had a promise to keep. _

 

**_~*~_ **

 

_ The right moment came in The Library. Her Thief and Her Child were meeting for what would be his first and her last time, but that would soon be of no consequence. They were out of Her way and if everything went as it should, then She didn't have to worry about that for a while in their timeline. _

_ With all preparations complete, She got ready to go through with Her plan. Just at the right moment She locked onto Her Wolf and pulled her towards Herself. _

 

**_~*~_ **

 

Rose was jumping through dimensions, it felt like she'd been doing it for ages but she didn't want to give up. Couldn't give up without finding the Doctor first. She'd been to all kinds of planets, in different times in history and types of dimensions. It was fascinating but without someone to share it with it was losing its lustre. The years were all becoming a blur and she guessed that maybe she was beginning to understand part of why  _ he _ always took companions.

Then, on one of her latest jumps, she felt something different about it and landed right inside of the TARDIS.

She couldn't believe it. She was finally home.

But as happy as She was to have Her Wolf back home, She knew that they didn't have much time to celebrate her return to the right universe. Through their connection, She told Rose what Her plan was.  

Rose opened the heart of the TARDIS and looked inside. 


	2. Rose

I woke up feeling disoriented and out of sorts. When I was finally able to focus a little more on my surroundings I noticed the incessant beeping of an alarm. 

Checking the date I confirmed that I had gone back in time to around a month before I met the Doctor. For a while, I stood there unable to believe that I had this great chance to spend forever with my Doctor if he would let me. 

This time I had to do everything right. And the first thing I needed to do was break up with Mickey; he deserved better than what I gave him the first time around and a lot more than what I can give him even now.

The time passes quickly as I wait. The most interesting thing to happen throughout that month is my conversation with Mickey regarding our relationship. I told him honestly that I loved him but not in the way he did and I probably never would. He would always be an important person in my life and I would like to keep it that way so I thought breaking up with him before I hurt him irrevocably would be the best. I wanted him to be happy and have someone who really deserved him and that was definitely not me. He took it better than I thought he would and while our interactions since have been awkward, I'm just glad he's still my friend. 

By the time the Doctor arrived all I would have to do is act clueless.

Everything else just blurred in together. Every day was the same: wake up, get ready, go to work, lunch break, and go back home. Sometimes I would go out to drink and have fun with Shareen but it wasn't like before. I had grown older and changed too much for it to be how it was like before I met the Doctor.

When the day I would see the Doctor again finally came, I did all I usually did, treating it like any other day. At the end of the day when I had to take the lottery money to Wilson, I was full of nerves. 

I silently made my way down. As I walked further into the room where the dummies were, the door slammed behind me. I looked back but didn't bother trying to open it. I knew it wouldn't work.  

There were more noises as I looked around the room. I turned around to see one of the dummies advance towards me. I backed away slowly as more joined it and left me somewhat cornered. The front dummy lifted its arm as if to strike me when a hand grabbed mine.  **_(A/N: alright keep in mind that the Doctor is about to blow up the building, so let's say he scanned for signs of life and ta-da! Rose Tyler in the basement with a pack of plastic-dummies-that-move-by-themselves about to attack her...)_ ** I snapped my eyes up to the owner of the hand and there he was. My Doctor, with his leather jacket, big ears, buzz cut and fantastic blue eyes. Just as I remembered him.

"Run." 

He dragged me through the basement as the Autons followed, and into a lift. The closest Auton put its arm through the closing doors. The Doctor grabbed onto it and after several tugs he pulled it off, allowing the doors to close. 

"I'm guessing they're not students then."

"Why would they be students?"

"I don't know..." It sounds uncertain which is something I'm not but I have to act clueless. 

"Well, you said it! Why students?"

"'Cause... to get that many people dressed up and being silly... they gotta be students." The Doctor grins. He likes me. After getting to know him as well as I did I can tell that he does.

"That makes sense! Well done." He says approvingly. 

"Thanks." I smile at him.

"You're right, though. They're not students." He confirms what I already know. 

I kept asking the same questions I had the first time as he disabled the lift mechanism with his sonic screwdriver and getting the same answers.  

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He shows me a small bomb in his hand and then continues with his explanation. "So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast." 

I go through the fire escape door he opens for me and look at him. "Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." 

He shut the door behind him and before too much time went on, he opened it again. "I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your name?"

"Rose," I tell him with an amused smile.

"Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life!" 

At home I watch the news about my blown up job on the telly, listening to my mum, Jackie, gossip about it as Mickey is all over me with worry while I just sit on the settee thinking about what happened. I ignored mum urging me to find a job (after just losing my previous one a few hours earlier) since I know I won't need it, and Mickey trying to convince me to go to the pub to drink with him, as I tried putting my thoughts in order. 

After years of being stuck in that other universe and not being able to see him, it was hard to hold myself back from going to him that instant. But I knew I couldn't do that since he didn't know me. I had been waiting for years, waiting a little longer wouldn't hurt, right?

The following morning I woke up as usual, having forgotten to turn off the alarm again. 

Of course mum had to go and rub it in that I didn't have to wake up early since I didn't have a job anymore. Again. Even if she didn't say it with bad intentions, it still stung a bit. I was tired of how low people thought of me just because I was from the Powell State. Even my own mother told me not to 'get airs and graces' when I do something too well for a girl like me. Still, I understood that that was mum's way of telling me not to get my hopes up. She was just trying to protect me from getting hurt.

The Doctor shows up at my place saying things like "what're you doing here?" "why'd you do that for?" and "are you plastic?" Because that certainly was a possibility I knew now, before proceeding to answer his own question by calling me a bonehead. Rude. 

Then, of course, I turn around to make us tea and I have to save him from being choked to death by a living plastic arm not a minute later. 

He was so vague no matter what I asked that if it weren't for the fact that I had already lived through this I'd be as clueless and as sceptic as I was the first time. So I kept in mind what I'd felt then and asked the same questions again. This was starting to feel like a horrible sense of deja vu. 

And then he started on about the earth revolving. About him feeling the turn of the earth, around the sun and our movement through space, even though that's not something humans notice every second of every hour of every day because it's not something they can actually feel. But he can, so how could I possibly ever forget about him? 

Just like that first time, which felt like lifetimes ago, I was intrigued. Never in my life had I met someone as unique as the Doctor and still, after knowing all that I did about him, I wanted to know him even more.

It didn't take long to find Clive again, someone who had also been looking for the Doctor. 

When I went back to the car I instantly noticed Mickey had been captured already. He looked so weird and different and like plastic that I couldn't believe that I'd missed it before.  

And just like I remembered he started asking about the Doctor. I tried to get him to stop talking about that by changing the subject until the Doctor came. 

I heard someone approaching  and instantly recognized his voice, "You're champagne." 

Without looking away from me the odd version of Mickey answered, "We didn't order any champagne."  

As Mickey leaned in and asked, "Where's the Doctor?" the Doctor himself just went around to me and offered me the drink instead. But plastic Mickey put his hand over mine and squeezed. I couldn't help the involuntary gasp that escaped me as I tried to take my hand back and couldn't.  

At the third time that the Doctor insisted about the champagne, plastic Mickey looked up about to tell him off, only to stop short. Then that whole headless Mickey dummy scene started. And the TARDIS was just a few steps away. 

Time And Relative Distance In Space, he'd said. Bigger on the inside and alien like him. The alien part that is. Or maybe both, I wasn't sure since I had never asked.  

The whole plastic Mickey incident made me think about how much I've changed. Since the time when I was actually 19 I've become more perspective and I knew myself enough to know that if I tried too much to be what I used to be, that it would be too much for me at some point. As it was, keeping this whole charade a secret would be hard enough. Seeing as how he didn't really know me much I could easily re-adjust my actual self into the situation without him becoming too suspicious. And if he asked I could just tell him I adapt to situations quickly, it wouldn't be a lie anymore, either. 

The easiest way to do that was to ask questions. Starting from the most obvious one. 

"What's a Police Public Call Box?" He turned back to face me. 

"It's a telephone box," he replied as he looked back and forth between me and the sign. "from the 1950s. It's a disguise." 

As adorable as I thought his grin and excitement about his beloved box was, I needed to start on my plan. "Disguise? How is a telephone box from the 1950s a disguise? Wait, you said just then that the T in TARDIS stands for time and if that's supposed to be a disguise then...?"

He was looking at me with such a shocked expression that I hesitated in my deductions. I knew I wasn't wrong, but after 19 years -plus the past month- of being a chav from the Powell States who hadn't even finished her A-levels, I couldn't help let past insecurities get the best of me for a moment. The guilt of knowing beforehand that this was correct was not helpful.

Of course, he noticed my hesitation but I didn't think of what I could say before his interrupting outburst of, "Brilliant! You are absolutely fantastic! That is correct. She does travel in time." And while it made me feel good, there were more important things to take care of, so I took our conversation back to the plastic issue. 

Again the "round and massive transmitter, smack bang in the middle of London. A huge metal circular structure-like dish, like a wheel" that from my point of view was right behind him, was not as invisible as he claimed it to be, not that he noticed right away anyway. When he finally did, he took my hand, with a megawatt smile, and started running. Passing the entrance I had found and making our way to the Nestene Consciousness the Doctor talked a little more about it. 

"Well then, go tell it to leave us alone and let's go." I was worried about mum, knowing there were more plastic dummies running about and not being certain about how much had changed. When I looked over at him he was looking at me in astonishment though and I realized too late what I had said. 

"What? What are you looking at me like that for?"  

"Nothing. Just that usually wouldn't you just go with killing it instead of talking to it?" He asked me tentatively. 

"Well yeah, but, even though it doesn't excuse their actions, they lost their planet, right?" I played it off as natural with the truth. His only response was a nod and then kept walking after a shake of his head. I followed him. 

He started speaking with it and since I didn't understand what they were saying I looked around to find a scare witless Mickey cowering by. I immediately rushed to his side. 

I silently watched as the Doctor addressed the Boiling liquid with all the command and authority and I was too distracted by the Doctor himself that I failed to warn him in time about the oncoming dummies.  

The desperation, and what I knew was guilt in his voice as he tried to convince the Nestene Consciousness that he wasn't an enemy just about broke my heart. 

And it really did when the TARDIS was shown and the screeching and roaring of the other alien caught the Doctor's attention. I was right, that was guilt in his voice, laced with an amount of sadness I knew I couldn't possibly begin to understand.  

But that was immediately pushed to the back off my mind when the whole place started trembling.  

He said the invasion was starting and that I should run, but I couldn't do that. How could I just up and leave my Doctor like that?

When the activation signal was set up and I looked at the struggling Doctor, my mind was already made up. There was no way I would leave without doing anything.  

Before anything else could happen, I quickly grabbed a chain and swung towards the Doctor knocking one of the dummies into the Nestine. Along with the anti-plastic, thus destroying it. 

The Consciousness started to writhe and scream. I landed safely in the Doctor's arms at the other side of the gap.

"Now we're in trouble." He says and we run off as the Consciousness starts to explode.  

We all manage to reach the TARDIS and I look at the Consciousness before I go in and close the door, as it starts to die.

As soon as we've landed Mickey runs backwards out of the TARDIS and falls over, looking terrified. He backs against a wall behind a dumpster. I take out my phone and call mum listening to her talk about the weird occurrence. The dummies started moving and as suddenly as they started they stopped. I run over to Mickey while telling mum that I'll be away for a while and hanging up. 

"A fat lot of good you were!" I tell Mickey who only whimpers in response. 

The Doctor stands in the doorway of the TARDIS smiling at me. "Nestene Consciousness? Easy." He grins, snapping his fingers.

"You were useless in there." I tease back. "You'd be dead if it wasn't for me."

"Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then! I'll be off! Unless, uh... I don't know... you could come with me."

I looked at him and put my hands in my pockets trying to hold myself back because he had to ask twice. 

"This box isn't just a London hopper, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe free of charge."

"Don't! He's an alien! He's a thing!" Mickey shouted horrified.

" _ He's _ NOT invited. What do you think? You could stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh... anywhere." 

Mickey puts his arms around my legs like a little child. "Yeah, I can't... I've um... gotta go and find my mum and um... someone's gotta look after this stupid lump..." I laugh weakly, patting Mickey on the back. "So..."

"Okay. See you around." He sounds disappointed and I can see he's trying to push away the sadness.

Without taking his eyes off of me, the Doctor closes the door.

 

**_Doctor_ **

After some years and adventures like Kennedy's assassination, getting stuck on an island for a while and clinging to an iceberg for dear life after the Titanic sank as I waited for help I decided that enough was enough. I had tried to forget about her but I just couldn't and it wouldn't stick even after I reminded myself time and time again that the one who didn't want to come in the first place had been her. But did she really not want to? I had been so sure that she would have and she ended up saying no.

Well, brooding about it won't give me an answer. And while I'd never done this before I'd make an exception this time. There was something fantastic about Rose Tyler that made me unable to leave her just like that. For the first time in my lives, I would ask someone to come with me twice. 

So I set up the coordinates and once there walked to the doors.

When I poked my head through the doors I noticed that she looked like she was talking to the Rickey guy and both had turned to look at the TARDIS. 

 

**_Rose_ **

I hear the engines of the TARDIS rev up, and it slowly disappears. 

Turning to Mickey, I help him stand up. "Mickey, listen. I need you to tell mum that I'll be away for some time but I will be back. Safe and sound, promise. I've been planning for a while on travelling so she doesn't need to worry." As we hear the sounds of the engines again, we turn to see the TARDIS reappear.

The Doctor's head pops out, grinning as he says, "By the way... Did you forget it also travels in time?" Before going back in, leaving the door ajar.

I turn to Mickey. "Thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"Don't worry, you'll find out someday." I kiss his cheek and run into the TARDIS with a broad smile on my face.


End file.
